Kwestia starszeństwa
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Yukimura zadaje niewygodne pytania, Masamune kuli się w niewygodnym miejscu, a Kojuurou ma najwygodniejszą pozycję.


Można czytać bez najmniejszego podtekstu i kontekstu. Tak ot.

Celem odkrycia tych podtekstów i kontekstów, co to ich nie ma, zapraszam do zapoznania się ze stosownym tekstem Księżycka Clio:

Author: Clio S.S.

Story: Puss

Z grubsza chodzi o to, że Masamune—dono jest starszy, i kropka. Tej wersji będziemy się trzymać.

Ha.

W wasze ręce, z podziękowaniem dla Księżycka za podprogowe przekazy podtekstów Oraz, oczywiście, z najserdeczniejszymi pozdrowieniami dla Oro Yumi.

**KWESTIA STARSZEŃSTWA**

— Ależ, Yukimura—san...

— Proszę, Katakura—dono! Ja, Sanada Yukimura, błagam cię o pomoc!

— Yukimura—san, nie gorączkuj się zanadto, bo znowu spalisz nam stajnie...

— Katakura—dono, błagam o wybaczenie! Zachowałem się niewybaczalnie! Błagam o wybaczenie! Katakura—dono! Błagam, wybacz mi!

— To była jedna, mała stajnia i już dawno o tym zapomnieliśmy, Yukimura—san, ale naprawdę, nie ma powodu tak się przejmować...

— Błagam o wybaczenie, Katakura—dono! Ja, Sanada Yukimura, jestem w rozpaczy! Potrzebuję twego wsparcia i przewodnictwa! Katakura—dono! Tylko ty możesz to dla mnie zrobić!

— Aaaale... Dlaczego ja?

— To musisz być ty, Katakura—dono! Ty masz doświadczenie! I wiedzę! I wszystko mi wyjaśnisz jak trzeba!

— Ale, Yukimura—san... Ta sprawa... Nie uważasz, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby Masamune—sama zrobił to osobiście?

— Ale, Katakura—dono! Nie mógłbym go o to prosić! Katakura—dono! Zrozum! On jest... Ja jestem... On i ja...

— Tak, tak. Tyle rozumiem. Ale tym bardziej powinniście tę sprawę też załatwić między sobą.

— Nie mógłbym o to prosić Masamune—dono! Muszę wiedzieć, zanim... zanim...

— To dla mnie wyjątkowo niezręczne, Yukimura—san. Co ja potem powiem Masamune—sama?

— A... musisz mu mówić?

— ... Chcesz, żebym to zachował w sekrecie przed moim generałem? Yukimura—san!

— Błagam o wybaczenie, Katakura—dono! Proszę, Katakura—dono! Nie mów muuuuu!

— Ale, Yukimura—san, dlaczego aż tak bardzo chcesz...

— To tkwi między nami, to nas dzieli! To nas rozprasza, Katakura—dono!

— Aaa. A gdyby nie to, to moglibyście się bez reszty oddawać waszym wzajemnym aktywnościom, bez takich niedomówień...

— Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz, Katakura—dono!

— Na litooooość...

— Ale zrobisz to dla mnie, prawda?

— Nie wiem, czy mój wódz byłby zadowolony, że robię takie rzeczy...

— Ale to dla jego dobra!

— ... Czyżby?

— Katakura—dono, sam pomyśl! Ty jesteś starszy! Ty masz odpowiednią pozycję w waszej armii! Ty mi to wszystko lepiej wyjaśnisz!

— Och, Boże...

#

Date Masamune tkwił w niewygodnej pozycji wpółskurczonej, z nogami pod parawanem i głową wsuniętą pod framugę okna. Yukatę omotaną miał naprędce w pasie, poprzednio bowiem zjeżdżała mu na przemian z jednego i drugiego ramienia, wywołując przy tym aż nadto słyszalne na zewnątrz szelesty. Podsłuchiwanie Kojuurou nigdy nie było łatwe.

Nigdy też nie sądził, że okaże się konieczne.

W miarę podsłuchiwania gęsta grzywa Jednookiego Smoka jeżyła się coraz bardziej, a jego zdrowe oko coraz bardziej pochmurniało. Ufał Kojuurou, oczywiście. Ufał Kojuurou ponad wszystko na świecie. Kojuurou nie zrobi nic, czego Date Masamune miałby później żałować. Ani nie powie nic, czego Yukimura nie powinien usłyszeć.

Prawda?

Palce Jednookiego Smoka mięły nerwowo niebieski materiał domowej yukaty. Ufał Kojuurou ponad wszystko na świecie. Ufał Kojuurou ponad wszystko na świecie. Ufał Kojuurou...

#

— No więc, Yukimura—san, na początku było falujące pole rzepy...

— Rzepy?

— Falującej, Yukimura—san. Falującej.

— Pływającej?

— Falującej.

— Ale skoro falowała, to chyba na wodzie?

— Nie, Yukimura—san. Na wietrze falowała.

— Więc to była latająca rzepa?

— Tak, i miała małe nóżki, po cztery z każdej strony.

— Naprawdę, Katakura—dono?

— Nie, Yukimura—san. Tak naprawdę, to nie miała nóżek.

— To jak latała?

— Nóżkami z całą pewnością nie... Dobrze, bez ozdobników. Było sobie całkiem zwyczajne pole rzepy.

— Zjadłbym rzepę...

— Nie martw się, Yukimura—san. Zaniebawem obiad.

— Cuuuuudownie! Aj, Katakura—dono! Błagam o wybaczenie, rozbiłem wasz szczebelek!

Zachowałem się nagannie! Błagam o pozwolenie na naprawdę szczebelka! Aj!

— Nie rozbijaj więcej szczebelków, Yukimura—san. To stare schodki, ale jeszcze przetrwają niejedno... Może oprócz ciebie... W każdym razie, masz prawo być głodny, ciągle jeszcze rośniesz...

— Widzisz, Katakura—dono! Ty rozumiesz! Ty wychowałeś Masamune—dono na wspaniałego wojownika! Ty mi teraz opowiesz, jak to było!

— Przecież próbuję... Więc, na początku była rzepa.

— Ale dlaczego rzepa?

#

Masamune ostrożnie przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugie wykręcone kolano. Młody Tygrys zadawał dobre pytania. Rzepa? Co, na litościwy Księżyc, miała z tym wszystkim wspólnego rzepa? Kojuurou chyba zabrnął zbyt głęboko w przeszłość, i to w dodatku we własną... A przecież Yukimura chciał tylko wiedzieć...

#

— Ale, Katakura—dono! Ja chciałem tylko wiedzieć, jak to było, jak Masamune—dono był jeszcze młody!

— Z mojego punktu widzenia była tylko rzepa...

— Ale potem nastał Masamune—dono! I był młody, prawda? I on też jeszcze rósł, prawda?

— Jak na drożdżach, Yukimura—san. Nadal czasami to robi...

— Aaa... A rzepa?

— Bo widzisz, jeżeli chcemy mieć takie udane smoczątko, z którego wyrośnie potem Jednooki Smok, to musimy iść i poszukać pod liśćmi rzepy, i znaleźć jakieś niemowlę.

— ... Ale nie musimy tego teraz robić, prawda, Katakura—dono?

— Nie, Yukimura—san. Znajdziesz sobie odpowiedniejszą osobę, żeby ją zabrać na pole rzepy i tam się z nią... Aktywizować.

— ...

— Co się stało, Yukimura—san? Skąd taka mina?

— Traktujesz mnie jak dziecko, Katakura—dono. Ja wiem, że wciąż mi brakuje wiele do takiego wojownika, jaki byłby godny znaku Takedy, ja wiem, że nie jestem jeszcze gotowy. Ale nawet ja wiem, że dzieci nie znajduje się pod liśćmi rzepy.

— ... O.

— Lepiej już sobie pójdę, Katakura—dono.

— Ajjjj... Nie obrażaj się, Yukimura—san... Przepraszam, naprawdę... No, zostań, zostań. Obiecuję, że od teraz będziemy rozmawiać poważnie.

— Naprawdę, Katakura—dono?

— Słowo honoru. Aż do obiadu.

— Obiad! Od razu poprawiłeś mi humor, Katakura—dono.

— My, wojownicy z Oushuu, już tak jakoś mamy... W każdym razie, zaskoczyłeś mnie, przyznaję.

— My, wojownicy z Kai, tak już jakoś mamy!

— Taaa, ta. Więc wiesz o dzieciach, i tak dalej?

— Sasuke—kun wyjaśnił mi to wszystko już dawno temu.

— O?

— Bo widzisz, Katakura—dono, mieliśmy kiedyś kocięta.

— O?

— Znaczy, kotka je miała, te kocięta. Znaczy, ja myślałem, że to kot, i nazywałem go Uru Kai. A potem miał kocięta, znaczy, miała, i Sasuke ją nazwał Uru Yumi zamiast tego.

— Imię godne kota z Kai.

— Czasem nawet na nie reagowała, Katakura—dono!

— Grzeczna... I co z nią?

— Została w domu, jak ruszyliśmy w pole.

— I tyle...?

— A, nie, nie. Bo widzisz, Katakura—dono, ja całkiem nie wiedziałem, skąd te kocięta miała, i spytałem Oyakata—sama, bo on wszystko wie. A to było dawno temu i ja jeszcze nic nie wiedziałem o świecie. Nawet nie wiedziałem wtedy, że Masamune—dono istnieje!

— Niewyobrażalne.

— A wiesz, Katakura—dono, że ja właściwie nawet nie pamiętam, jak to było, jak nie wiedziałem, że Masamune—dono istnieje?

— A wiesz, że ja też nie?

— Hm.

— Hm.

— Hmmm.

— On tak już ma, ten Masamune—dono. I co z kotkami?

— No, Sasuke mi wyjaśnił.

— O.

— I powiedział mi wszystko, także i to, że ludzkie dzieci się znajduje w grządkach czosnku. Żeby były potem mniej apetyczne dla dzikich zwierząt.

— ...

— I że później mogą przyjść różni ludzie i wmawiać mi różne rzeczy, ale mam im nie wierzyć, bo to wszystko bajka, a o czosnku to prawda.

— ...

— I to jest prawda, sam widziałem kocięta w czosnku!

— ...

— Szybko znikły... Ale Uru została. I jak czasem zimujemy w Kai, to śpi ze mną na posłaniu!

— ...

— Sam widzisz, Katakura—dono. Ja naprawdę wszystko wiem!

#

Masamune leżał.

Dosłownie.

Był rozłożony na łopatki.

Dosłownie.

I zupełnie rozbrojony.

Dosłownie.

Ci wojownicy z Kai, oni już tak działali na człowieka... Kawaii...

#

— Sam widzisz, Yukimura—san, że to są skomplikowane sprawy.

— Błagam o wybaczenie, Katakura—dono! Ja, Sanada Yukimura, nie dostrzegłem głębi twojej mądrości!

— Ale teraz już będziesz wiedział, że prawdziwe smoki wyrastają tylko na polach twardej, jurnej i solidnej rzepy.

— Tak jest, Katakura—dono!

— Koniecznie przy świetle księżyca!

— A dlaczego?

— Bo tak mu bardziej do twarzy.

— To prawda, Katakura—dono!

— Więc, wiesz już skąd wziął się Jednooki Smok. To o co ci właściwie chodzi, Yukimura—san?

— Bo ja chciałem wiedzieć, jak Masamune—dono stał się największym wojownikiem w krainach wschodzącego słońca!

— Metodą prób i błędów...

— Nie pojmuję głębi twojej mądrości, Katakura—dono!

— Bo ona taka głęboka z natury... Litości, Yukimura—san. Skąd ja właściwie mam to wiedzieć? Z mojego punktu widzenia, po prostu wpadł pewnego dnia na pole rzepy, i nie chciał się odczepić.

— Hę?

— No dobrze, potem to już ja nie chciałem się odczepić... Ale na litość, nie oczekuj ode mnie, że opowiem ci dzień po dniu dzieciństwo Masamune—sama!

— Opowiedz, Katakura—dono! To będzie wspaniała opowieść, która stanie się w moim sercu świętą księgą, która będzie mi przyświecać na mojej ścieżce do zyskania umiejętności i siły prawdziwego wojownika! Będzie dla mnie...

— Ale, Yukimura—kun...

— Opowiedz, jak Masamune—dono gonił kocięta!

— E?

— Bo ja goniłem kocięta, o. A potem kocięta goniły mnie, bo miały przewagę liczebną, i Oyakata—sama powiedział, że tak trzeba. A potem wszyscy się goniliśmy nawzajem i Oyakata—sama dał się złapać.

— O.

— A Masamune—dono?

— A Masamune—dono nie dałby się złapać. Ale ciebie by chętnie złapał.

— Naprawdę?

— Jestem tego pewny, Yukimura—kun. Spróbuj go kiedyś poprosić.

— Na pewno to zrobię, Katakura—dono! Ale opowiedz mi już!

— Ale, Yukimura—kun... Obawiam się, że... Hmmm... Jemu nie pozwalali się gonić z kociętami. To akurat wiem...

— Och...

— Ale poza tym naprawdę nie wiem zbyt dużo! Czy nie wolisz, żeby ci opowiedzieć, jak pierwszy raz wyruszyliśmy...

— To innym razem, Katakura—dono! Dziś mi opowiedz, jak Jednooki Smok był małym smoczkiem w rzepie!

— ...

— Bo tak było? Sam powiedziałeś?

— Hm...

— Proszę! Proszęproszęproszę!

— Ale ja nic nie wiem!

— Jak to?

— Na litość, Yukimura—kun, przecież miałem tylko dziesięć lat, jak Masamune—dono się urodził! Co ja mogę pamiętać, poza rzepą?

— ...

— Litości...

— Oj...

— No, więc może...

— Ale... To znaczy...

— Nic nie wiem, nic nie powiem.

— Ale wiesz na pewno, kiedy się urodził? Kiedy ma urodziny? Przyniosę Masamune—dono fasolki na urodziny!

— Cudowny pomysł, naprawdę...

— Więc kiedy Masamune—dono się urodził?

#

_Ufam Kojuurou... Ufam Kojuurou... Ufam Kojuurou..._

Pod framugą okna, skulony w kłębek, Jednooki Smok Date Masamune miał siłę już tylko się kiwać. A i to z trudem. Kiwał się jednak dzielnie.

_Ufam Kojuurou..._

#

— Ojej! Naprawdę?

— Ale ja nie za dobrze pamiętam, mogłem się pomylić.

— Błagam o wybaczenie, Katakura—dono, ale to rzeczywiście możliwe. Przecież to ten sam rok, kiedy ja się urodziłem! I Masamune—dono miałby mieć tyle lat, co ja? Przecież Masamune—dono jest... On jest...

— Starszy.

— On na pewno jest starszy.

— Oczywiście...

— Ale gdybyś się jednak nie mylił, Katakura—dono...

— Na pewno się mylę.

— Ale gdyby jednak... Bo ja się urodziłem latem, Katakura—dono, i pomyślałem...

— To było... Hmmm...

— Tak?

— Wiosną.

— Och.

— Na pewno wiosną.

— Ooch.

— Wczesną. Taką zimową jeszcze, właściwie.

— Ooooch.

— Jestem tego całkiem pewny.

— Ach... Bo ja tak tylko pomyślałem sobie... Gdyby urodził się jesienią, albo wczesną zimą... Albo nawet późnym latem...

— Masamune—dono nie mógł urodzić się późnym latem. Nie tamtego roku.

— Oczywiście, Katakura—dono. Tak sobie tylko pomyślałem, że gdyby...

— Nie myśl takich rzeczy, Yukimura—san.

— Oczywiście, Katakura—dono.

— Masamune—sama jest starszy.

— Oj, wiem...

— To idź już na obiad, Yukimura—san.

— Tak jest, Katakura—dono! Dziękuję, Katakura—dono!

#

Jednooki smok Date Masamune po raz pierwszy od dawna poddał swoją żelazną wolę sile Konieczności. Poturlał się po podłodze w śmiechowych drgawkach.

Kojuurou uniósł głowę, wciąż wygodnie przycupnięty na nieco nadwerężonych schodkach, i posłał niebu pogodny, pobłażliwy uśmiech. Cóż, młodość... Te pytania, te pomysły... Dzieciństwo Masamune—sama, ciekawy koncept. Czoło wojownika z Oushuu spochmurniało. Ta akurat bajka nie byłaby chyba odpowiednia dla pełnego ideałów i zachwytów młodego Tygrysa z Kai. Owszem, Katakura Kojuurou znał całą tę historię ze szczegółami, ale Yukimura nie musiał koniecznie jej poznawać. Może Masamune—sama kiedyś sam zechce się podzielić wspomnieniami. On sam, Prawe Oko Smoka, potrafił dochowywać sekretów swego pana. Ale, ciekawa rzecz, ten rok urodzenia... Był pewien, że pamięta dobrze, a jednak... Nie, niemożliwe. Masamune—sama był starszy. Z całą pewnością był starszy. To znaczy, oczywiście, starszy od Yukimury—san. Kojuurou zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. Większość ludzi wydawała się starsza i bogatsza w doświadczenia od młodego Tygrysa — tym zabawniejszy powstawał kontrast, kiedy to Sanada wyrzucał z siodeł i masakrował włóczniami tych starszych i mądrzejszych. Cóż. Masamune—sama był w każdym razie starszy od niego naprawdę. Na pewno, i z całym przekonaniem. Tak. A znowu on sam, Kojuurou, był od swojego Smoka z całym przekonaniem o dziesięć lat starszy...

Ha.

Uśmiech Katakury Kojuurou stał się o jeden odcień szerszy i o trzy odcienie smutniejszy.

Ha.

koniec


End file.
